Fox in the house of snakes
by Webhead99
Summary: Naruto has become a missing ninja. In the ultimate act of spite Naruto has joined forces with Orochimaru. Does he want revenge and how far will the snake go to make his ultimate weapon., or is there more going on then meets the eye. NarutoxGuren Older stronger Naruto.


**Chapter 1**

The sky was dark outside as a lone warrior jumped from tree to tree his destination Oto the village hidden in sound a new ninja village created by the rouge snake sanin Orochimaru.

The ninja stopped crouched low on the tree branch. The ninja was a tall man, built for speed, his hair blond and spiky, and eyes blue. Three whisker marks ran across each cheek. His outfit was designed for stealth; his long sleeved shirt was dark blue with dark green pattern; his pants the exact same. The only thing missing from his outfit was a headband the symbol that he was a shinobi aligned with a ninja village.

And that was why he was heading to Otokagure to become a ninja for the newly founded village.

After a few more minutes of tree jumping, the wondering shinobi reached the doorway to his destination. A sealed of cave leading to an underground village the village of Otokagure.

In front of the doorway was l large, fat man, with an orange Mohawk with small eyes, he wore a sleeveless tunic, along with a pair of black arm warmers. He also had on a pair of black three quarter pants, a purple rope belt wrapped around his waist.

"Halt, who goes there?" The man yelled out as Naruto dropped down in front of him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am here to join the village." Our now identified protagonist said identifying him to the guard.

"As if you have what it takes to be a useful genin in this village?"

"You want to try me fat ass!" Naruto retorted, pissing of the large man.

"I don't think you know who your talking two? I am Jirobo of the south gate, one of the elite shinobi of this village; trash like you doesn't stand a chance against me." Jirobo exclaimed anger in his tone. He does not like to be called fat.

"Are you going to talk me to death or are you going to fight." Naruto replied getting in a fighting stance.

Jirobo replied by flashing through some hand signs then slamming both hand's on the ground.

"Earth style: Rising stone pillars!" He yelled and almost instantly large rock spears pierced out of the ground and straight for Naruto. Naruto responded by leaping high into the air and flashed through some hand signs of his own.

"Water style: Gunshot!" He cried before creating a large amount of water in his mouth and then proceeded to fire it at Jirobo.

"Earth style: Mud wall." The gate guard said spitting out a lot of mud which quickly solidified, blocking the attack. Jirobo did not expect what happened next; his wall started to crack and then it proceeded to be destroyed by the blond.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out as a blue sphere of chakra rotating inside his hand smashed through the wall. Naruto quickly landed on his feet and slammed the jutsu into Jirobo's stomach, sending the man spiralling backwards and into the gate, smashing it open.

"I think that's my win." Naruto said as he walked over Jirobo and entered the tunnel to what would hopefully be his new home.

Less than a minute of walking down a narrow torch lit corridor. Naruto was stopped by what he had to say was one of the most beautiful women in his life. She had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair styled into a pony tail with long strands of hair framing her face and red lipstick. Her outfit was a green dress, with one sleeve longer than the other and a pair of calf length brown sandal boots.

"Are you the one who was causing trouble at the south entrance?" she asked her tone cold and harsh.

"If you're asking if I was the one that kicked fatso up there's ass then yes, yes I am." Naruto replied with his trademark grin.

"Why are you here?" She asked fighting down her blush and succeeding.

"I am here to talk to your leader about joining this village my last one decided to kill me, and I heard a rumour that this place was recruiting so can I see him?" Naruto replied, shocking Guren it was extremely rare for someone to get kicked out of the village, leave yourself extremely common. Hell her boss Orochimaru was a traitor himself.

"Follow me." Was all she said before turning around and walking off in silence, Naruto quickly followed her.

"I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki, ex Anbu captain." Naruto said ending the silence between them.

"Guren, I'm a jonin." She replied then continued onwards.

Naruto sighed and continued following Guren.

They walked on in mostly silence, Naruto's attempt at conversation being over by just a few words from Guren. He took a look around the village if you could call it that. All it was, was a series of tunnels with rooms carved into the corridors, lit by many torches yet still almost completely dark. It gave Naruto a weird vibe but he would have to deal with if he wanted his life here to work.

Guren suddenly stopped, stopping Naruto as well. They had stopped in front of what looked like a large tower that reached to the surface and even further down.

"Where here, this is master's tower he is waiting for us on the top floor." She said whilst looking at him. Naruto nodded as if telling her that he was ready. She opened up the doors and both Naruto and Guren walked up the many stairs to the top of the tower.

As they reached the top floor they were stopped by a grey haired round glasses wearing male. He was shorter then Naruto and Guren and his outfit consisted of a dark purple shirt with a high collar, purple fingerless gloves, and dark purple pants with sandals.

"Welcome to Oto I am Kabuto right hand man of lord Orochimaru, what brings you here?" Kabuto asked causing Guren to answer before Naruto could.

"We have a new recruit for our village in this idiot." Guren replied.

"Hey I am not an idiot, hell if I could beat your elite guard then the rest of this village really need the help." Naruto said causing Guren to growl at him, she hated to be called week she was one of the strongest kunochi in the village and was in line to become Orochimaru's next body. Her anger got the best of her and she quickly made a small crystal blade, and proceeded to strike Naruto whilst he was conversing with Kabuto.

She was surprised when Naruto caught the blade in his left hand, and what was worse he seemed to be unaffected by the fact that he caught it with the sharpest part of the blade, but what even more shocked was that he was now looking at her with not his usual blue eyes, but instead they were red with a black slit.

"Don't you dare think you can attack me from behind, because the last guy who did this ended up as chum for the fishes in the nearest river." He whispered in her ear his tone no longer warm and friendly like when they earlier, it was now cold and ruthless.

Naruto then let go of the blade and turned to Kabuto, "Can we get this over with so I can get some sleep?" Naruto said Kabuto just nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you sure you don't want to get that looked at, Guren had killed a lot of men with her crystals." Kabuto asked he didn't want a new ally to die without living and completing their purpose for Orochimaru.

"No it's okay I heal quickly." Naruto said as he held up his palm, true to his word the cut was gone, leaving a completely fresh hand.

"Good to hear lets go." Kabuto said opening the doors, reviling a tall man with long straight dark hair, his skin was unnaturally white, his eyes amber with slit pupils. His outfit consisted of a plain grey garb with black pants and sandals.

He was currently sitting in a large wooden chair, that looked more like a throne then the chair the old man used in the village Naruto noted.

"Welcome to my village what do I owe the pleasure Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Naruto Namikaze." The snake sanin said.

"It's Uzumaki Orochimaru remember it." Naruto yelled catching the other two of guard as no one ever shouted at Orochimaru.

"Hahaha good someone willing to speak their mind I like that." Orochimaru said. "What can I do for you?"

"As you probably already know I have been kicked out of Konoha for killing a teammate whilst on a mission. The fact is that asshole I killed decided to kill me but was outmatched and I killed him. Unfortunately the pricks dad was in good with the dynamo and so here I am an A ranked missing ninja looking for a home." Naruto said telling everyone in the room the simplified version of what happened.

"Why? I thought you were my ex-teammates final student why come to me for help and not him?" Orochimaru asked getting Naruto's attention.

"Whilst I am proud and grateful for what he taught me he has wrong me more than once; and most of all he is a useless tool, if you ever want to kill him henge into a girl with revealing clothing and he will give up instantly. Plus he owes me a fortune almost as big as Tsunade gambling debt. " Naruto replied telling Orochimaru why he came here.

"So what will I get by allowing you to join my village?"

"Simple really; you get an A ranked ninja who is experienced in almost every kind of mission with a perfect mission record, but mostly the power of a jinchuriki." Naruto replied this got Orochimaru attention; no small village other than Taki had a jinchuriki, if he had one it would put his village up there with the other great villages.

This also shocked Guren slightly and she is hoping she didn't piss him off when she attacked him any jinchuriki are dangerous and this guy was a well-trained jinchuriki.

"Well I can't let you join instantly whilst I know where an anbu captain I can't just give you the rank without you showing me your skills. So I will give you a test later today you will go down to the arena and fight against some of my prisoners, survive and kill them all I will personally give you your head band. Fail and well you die hahaha." Orochimaru said chuckling darkly at the end.

Naruto pondered over it for a few seconds before answering with one word; "Deal."

"Good, Guren come here." Orochimaru said, Guren immediately walked over to her leader.

"Yes Orochimaru."

"I want you to be Naruto's guide and companion; make sure you do everything to make him stay here, he will be a valuable asset to my cause." Orochimaru whispered into Guren's ear.

"I accept lord Orochimaru." She replied with a small smile.

"Naruto, Guren here will be your guide and ally whilst you're here, your match will be in a few hours, Guren will take you to your room so you can get rested and ready."

"As you wish, lord Orochimaru.", _"Better get used to saying that I'll be doing it for a while." _Naruto saidthe last bit in his own mind bowing to the snake sanin before facing Guren.

"Follow me." Guren said and Naruto did, they walked out of the tower in silence they took a left, then turned right before walking straight on for a couple of minutes, before stopping in front of some sort of door.

"This will be your room; I'll be back in a few hours to take you to the arena."

"Wait a second where do you live?" Naruto asked her.

"Impress me in your match tonight and I'll show you." She whispered in his ear, causing him to blush, she chuckled lightly to herself before walking away shaking her hip in a seductive manor.

Naruto just smiled before going to bed for a bit of sleep.

A few hours later, Naruto was woken by something on his lips.

"What the he….." Naruto started but stopped realising that the assailant was Guren; she was currently lying on top of him.

"Finally your awake, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes now." She said, "I tried yelling, slapping, tickling; it was either this or I use jutsu, but I am not supposed to kill you."

"Well thanks," Naruto started getting a good look at the women on top of him, "You know I could get used to waking up like this." Naruto said before reaching up and embracing her. This surprised Guren no man hugged her ever, not her teammates and especially not some man who she had only met a few hours ago.

"Get of me! We have to go your match is in a bit." She screamed at him.

Naruto reluctantly let go of the crystal user, she quickly got of him and Naruto quickly got out of bed. Found his shirt on the floor next to his bed, swiftly put it on and walked outside to Guren.

They started to walk again, just like every walk they had done it was in immense silence.

A few minutes later they approached what looked like a coliseum, it was a few stories tall made of bricks and wood, it was mostly square and extremely dark and looked extremely painful.

"Well this is going to be fun." Naruto joked out before wrapping his arm around Guren and pulling her in close. She responded by pushing him away but not instantly.

"Yes this is the Pit, it's a proving ground of sorts to see who has what it takes to become the villages best and earn the greatest prize." Guren informed.

"And what prize is that, a date with a certain sexy green haired kunochi."

"No you fool it is to become Orochimaru's next body….. I have said too much."

"Wow, I kind of feel bad for Orochimaru."

"Why is that?" Guren asked her tone that of confusion.

"Because he isn't the only one, who wants to take over my body." Naruto replied before walking off; leaving Guren dumbfounded for a bit before she remembered that he was a jinchuriki and that the demon sealed inside of him was very strong.

"You coming Guren or what?" Naruto called out, Guren quickly followed him and lead him to the waiting rooms.

"So when is my match?" Naruto asked as he stretched his muscles.

"Soon." was Guren's reply, Naruto just shrugged and continued to warm up and stretch.

Suddenly a light turned on signalling that Naruto's match was about to start.

"Well I guess it's time to get going." Naruto said before starting to walk up the ramp to the arena. "You will be watching right?"

"Orochimaru's orders." Was her reply before walking up the steps into the stands.

The lights flashed on illuminating the dark battleground before Naruto, he was surrounded by four, eight foot tall with what looked like chakra absorbing seals on them. There were also chains broken weapons and many holes all over the place. Naruto made a mental note not to go close to the holes they looked pretty dangerous.

The gate on the far side opened up revealing a man about average height his build slim and athletic, brown hair, blue eyes a bandana around his head. Black vest top, black pants and sandals.

"So you're my…" Naruto started but was interrupted by another gate opening this time to his left revealing another male this one with plenty muscles taller than Naruto bald wearing a blue and black outfit scars covered his face.

"Ok so there are two of you, this is going to be fun." Naruto chuckled as he looked up his eyes first darting towards Orochimaru the focusing on Guren standing at the side of him. Her eyes were focused on him she nodded her head almost as if she telling good luck.

"Welcome my three new soldiers to my arena the Pit. Here I will test your abilities to see who is worthy enough to be a member of my new village. Just so you know I have created this arena with many tricks and treats also a word of advice be as sadistic as possible I find it very entertaining; so without further ado let the battle begin." Orochimaru announced all three competitors who took up fighting stances and waited to see who would make the first move.

Naruto decided to kick it off by grapping two kunai out of his pouch he charged forwards towards the guy in the bandana who quickly countered by pulling out two kunai and blocking Narutos strike. Naruto quickly pivoted on his feet and sent a strong kick towards his opponent. He then flipped out of the way of a large fireball that was sent by Narutos other opponent.

Noticing that his opponents was running through more hand signs Naruto quickly went through a set of his own.

"Fire style: fire dragon bullet." He called out sending a large dragon of flame towards Naruto.

"Water style: tearing torrent." Naruto called out as he sent out a large blast of water from his hands to counter the attack leaving the room covered in a thin curtain of mist.

"Kyuubi I need your eyes." Naruto ordered his eyes quickly changed from blue to red and gained a slit pupil.

Naruto then went through a new set of hand signs, he then channelled lightning chakra to his hand, and a loud chirping sound pulsed through the arena. Naruto then charged forward his arm at his side; he then lifted his arm and plunged it forward straight into the bald man's chest.

As the mist disappeared the watching crowd noticed Naruto's arm stuck deep into the bald man's chest. "Chidori!" Naruto yelled out before he noticed the tall man reach for his kunai, "Discharge." Naruto whispered softly as he launched thousands of volts of lightning into the dying man, the effect was instant lighting shot out of the man's chest side's shoulders and head before Naruto pulled his hand out and let the man fall to the ground.

Naruto then turned towards the last opponent standing. The man smirked as he pulled a katana out of one of the weapon piles.

They both charged forward his opponent quickly swung low and two the left but Naruto dodged it by jumping up spinning in mid-air and landing a powerful kick to the side of the man's head.

The katana user staggered backwards, before quickly composed himself, he charged forwards aiming to take Naruto's head of his shoulders but was sent backwards again this time into the wall by a Rasengan by Naruto.

The man screamed in pain as a spike came out of the wall and pierced his left shoulder. Naruto pulled down a chain from the wall he walked over towards his fallen opponent and tied the chain around his neck, chocking him. Naruto stood behind his opponent in a crouch the chain over his back pulling very slowly. His opponent grasped at the chain trying to pull it off his neck, but he couldn't it was on to tight; his face started to turn blue as he gained an idea he grasped the chain again this time send lightning chakra down the chain.

Naruto felt the shock of the lightning; he smirked before pulsing his own chakra this time wind chakra. "You want to know something?" Naruto said darkly as he pulled the chain tighter. "You're lightning trick was smart but the one problem with it is that my main element is wind; goodbye." He said before pulling the chain harder sending even more wind chakra through the chain and to the man's neck. With one final pull the man's head fell off leaving a fountain of blood in its place.

Naruto took a deep breath before standing back up his outfit covered in blood. He looked up to Orochimaru's box who nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen our new member Naruto Uzumaki." He yelled out, cries of joy erupted from arena but Naruto didn't hear anything he just walked out of the arena the cries of the crowd far behind him.

"Guren what do you think?" the snake sanin said.

"He's strong he used two A rank techniques, a B rank and made a good mess of his opponents." She replied but inside she was giddy she had never seen techniques like that decapitating a man with a chain, causing a man to explode with lightning she was getting wet just thinking about him.

"Good now go and continue your mission I want you to make him feel happy here."

"What do you mean lord Orochimaru?"

"You know exactly what I mean I don't want to see you till late tomorrow morning; do not disappoint me." Orochimaru ordered Guren quickly nodded in agreement and went off to find Naruto.

Se first checked the waiting room, but he wasn't there she then tried in front of the arena but he wasn't there either. She decided to check his room she quickly ran towards it, her heart beating hard in her chest she hated this feeling it made her feel weak but also happy.

She made it to his room, realising the door was unlocked she swiftly opened it and quietly snuck in. She realised he was in shower and removed her clothing and walked up behind him.

"Do you mind if I wash your back?" She asked as picked up a cloth and some soap and started to rub his shoulder.

"You're muscles are so tense, you really need a massage she whispered as the hot water poured over there naked bodies. "What I saw you do today was amazing it got me really _interested _in you."

"So what about me is so interesting?" Naruto asked as he slowly turned around to face her.

"Well your strong, fast with a good set of jutsu and know how to kill a man extremely sadistically and I like that in a man."

"Well when you have a large angry demon inside of you; you tend to learn a few things." He replied as their arms wrapped around each other.

"Did the demon show you a few other things." The crystal user whispered into his ear.

"Let me show you." Naruto said as their lips met and a pure animalistic lust filled fashion.

A few hours later a naked Naruto woke up with an equally naked Guren still asleep beside him. He quickly got up and fetched a pen and piece of paper from a small desk in his room.

He quickly wrote.

_Dear Hokage_

_Infiltration of Oto complete; mission fox in a house of snakes is on._

_Naruto_

_Ps give the toad that gives you this letter a cookie._

Naruto then bit his thumb went through some hand signs and placed his palm on the ground; there was a small puff of smoke and then a small orange and purple toad appeared.

"Gamakichi be quiet I need you to deliver this message to the hokage, when he gets this you will get your cookie." Naruto ordered the small toad saluted, accepting his mission before vanishing in another puff of smoke.

"Naruto get back to bed its cold." Guren called out to him.

"Be a second just in the bathroom." Naruto replied before waiting a few seconds a walking back to bed.

_**Hi this is webhead99 here with a new story, if you like this or any of my other stories I have a new chapters of my other stories and a few other new stories coming up.**_

_**As always please, follow, favourite and review.**_

_**Till next time.**_


End file.
